Detection
'Detection '''is a primary stealth mechanic in Entry Point. Many actions, objects and even equipment arouse suspicion and may lead to you getting detected by an NPC or camera. Avoiding detection is essential for completion of a stealth mission. Stealth & Loud Each mission can be done two different methods (exept The Night Heists): Stealth and Loud. Missions will automatically start off in stealth, but raising the alarm will begin the loud portion of the mission. Stealth Every mission starts off in stealth. In stealth, enemies will not arrive, and civilians and guards will not flee and attack respectively. It is possible to complete your objectives without raising the alarm. Stealth will last until the mission is completed or the alarm is raised. Loud Once the player gets detected they become compromised and the loud phase starts. During loud the music changes, civilians begin to flee and guards arm themselves with their weapon. Cameras become inactive as the camera operator no longer watches over them and some security measures like door sensors or metal detectors no longer work. Shortly afterwards, enemies will begin spawning. Sometimes, snipers may appear on surrounding buildings before the assault begins The assault lasts until the mission is completed or all operatives are dead. Detection NPC Detection The most common type of detection is detection by NPCs. Depending on your status an NPC can be suspicious of you. A curved bar will appear and slowly fill up as long as they can see you. The rate depends on on your status, disguise and difficulty. The Out of Sight perks will decrease detection without a disguise and the Masquerade and The Art of the Steal perks will decrease detection with a disguise. To avoid getting detected you can turn around, which will slow down the rate or stop it completely. You can also walk by NPCs or cameras while facing away from them to minimize detection. When an NPC's suspicion meter reaches 1/4, they will turn to face the object of interest. Operatives who are "Trespassing" will be asked to leave the area at this point, and they have seven seconds to do so. They will cause an alert if they are caught a fifth time. When an NPC's suspicion meter reaches roughly 3/4, they will walk over to investigate. On Operative or higher, guards will also check in with their radio during that time, indicated by a grey radio icon. When the bar is filled guards will either call in with a radio or start shooting at you. Civilians will begin to flee. Camera Detection :''See main article: Cameras Cameras detect you the same way as NPCs. The only difference is that they are stationary and only look in one direction. If the cameras is disabled or the detection bar reaches 1/4 a guard will come to investigate. Destroyed cameras will be detected by them. Other Detection There are many others way to compromise yourself besides NPC/camera detection. You should avoid doing any actions that may lead to these situations. * Guards finding an equipment bag/bodybag/body. * Guards picking up too much gear or weapons. * Guards noticing forced open doors/blowtorched doors/broken cameras/broken windows. * Hostages running away. * Breaking/disabling too many cameras. * NPC's hearing a gunshot or drill. * Mission specific alarms like setting off door sensors, vault sensors, windows alarms or metal detectors. Civilians can also notice most of the suspicious behavior. Disguises :For a list of disguises see: Disguises Disguises allow you to lower or completely negate detection by other NPCs. The rate depends on which disguise you are wearing and which NPC is watching you. Certain disguises even allow you to perform actions that would otherwise be suspicious, enter otherwise restricted areas and carry bags. Spotting Spotting is a feature that allows any operative to spot NPCs that are in their field of view. Spotting can be done by pressing F and a marker will appear at the location of any NPC near your crosshair. When an NPC is spotted, every operative on the team will be able to view the location they were spotted at for two seconds. This spotting marker can be seen through walls and will stay there for a few seconds. Civilians will be marked in white, Guards and Enemies will be marked in red, and NPCs related to objectives such as Ryan Ross will be marked in blue. Trivia *In certain missions there are special alerts for when explosives are detonated or any kind of noise that can be heard from the entire map and beyond the player's reach. **The Deposit and The Withdrawal: "Nine city blocks heard the noise (player name) made!" **The Blacksite: "The entire base heard the noise (player name) made!" **The Lakehouse: "Steel Cove heard the noise (player name) made!" Category:Mechanics